


Popcorn

by thelowlysatsuma



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, big drabble energy, i have so many, it's a problem, lmao this is a mess but like. a cute mess, roman's celeb crush, this fic comes from my list of "emo themed nicknames roman can call virgil in fics"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelowlysatsuma/pseuds/thelowlysatsuma
Summary: Let it be said that Patton Sanders never passes up a good opportunity – and poor Roman's nicknaming habits just gave him the golden ticket.





	Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> i'm,,, sorry jdjskkd

They’re having a sleepover.

Logan is in the process of popping the tab on his fourth can of Pepsi – Roman declared he lost respect for the guy the second he mentioned he preferred to Pepsi to Coke. Logan rolled his eyes and ignored him – while Virgil and Patton make popcorn and Roman sets up Finding Nemo on their dusty relic of a television. Virgil pokes his head back into the living room, hair falling into his eyes as he announces, “The cinnamon and chocolate chip popcorns are done. Princey, your hellhole of a preferred snack’ll be out in a minute.”

Roman puffs up pompously, turning around in a crouch from the DVD player. “My taste in popcorn toppings is _marvelous_ , Dan Scowell," he shoots back. "You just wouldn’t know good taste if it bit you in the behind!” Virgil, chuckling, retreats into the kitchen at that – just as Patton sticks his upper body out the doorway. Cocking his head innocently, he asks, “Wait, Ro. Speaking of, kiddo, didn’t you use to have the _biggest_ crush on Dan Howell?”. Roman's entire being goes red at the inquiry, and the distant crash coming from the kitchen indicates that Virgil, suddenly finding himself rather distracted, has dropped the popcorn.

(”Nice one,” Logan murmurs to Patton a little later as he settles in next to him to view the film. Patton shoots him an innocent smile in response, but Logan knows better than to believe it, and bursts out laughing.)

(They burrow up next to each other, and life is good.)


End file.
